


【一织陆】理性的负面效果

by yunyincloud



Series: idolish7相关 [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, いおりく - Freeform, 一织陆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyincloud/pseuds/yunyincloud
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Series: idolish7相关 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776199
Kudos: 5





	【一织陆】理性的负面效果

和泉一织在高中毕业之后，选择继续读大学。他就读的是一所著名的国立大学，如果没有相当高的偏差值，是绝对考不上的。为此，和泉三月曾经调侃，看来自己弟弟完美高中生的名号顺利进化成了完美大学生。身为他同班同学的四叶环则是选择进行更为专业的舞蹈学习，包括小鸟游事务所以及其他各方面的人脉足以帮他找到国内外的顶级舞者为他指导，以至于偶像工作外的时间他几乎都往舞蹈练习室跑，也没比原先去高中上课轻松。

团队出道的idolish7在发展过程中，成员们的个人工作增加，团体活动减少是必然趋势，最后竟也被小鸟游纺生生控制在了一定范围内。同样参与了运营工作的和泉一织曾经问过她为什么，她毫不犹豫地告诉他，这是她作为idolish7总经纪人的坚持。他们作为偶像的工作是为人们带去美梦与幸福，那她作为经纪人的工作就是保护他们、帮助他们，为他们留存住可以做自己的时间与空间，而她的主张也得到了社长的支持。

换做不熟悉小鸟游纺的人，大概会认为她的想法太过不切实际，但和泉一织清楚，这个岁数不大的女孩子成长得多么迅速。初期连运营方针都是由他首先拟出，如今她完全能独当一面了。他没再说些什么，只是低下头，说道：“多谢，一直以来真的多谢照顾，以后也请多多指教。”

刚才还一脸严肃的女孩子惊慌地摆摆手，随后又开朗地笑了：“这是当然的，我是永远为你们应援的经纪人呀！”

等和泉一织在车后座坐定，小鸟游纺也坐到了驾驶座上：“说起来，今晚大家好像都回到宿舍了呢，现在大概就等着一织先生呢。”

小鸟游纺预料得不错，等和泉一织在门口与她道别，走进玄关，客厅里笑笑闹闹的声音就传了出来。他刚换好鞋子，就有人从客厅跑了出来。

Idolish7的center七濑陆确认过玄关站着的是他，笑得弯起眉眼：“果然是一织！”

在自己都没注意到的时候，和泉一织放松了眉间：“我回来了。”客厅里吵吵嚷嚷地闹成一团，在玄关都能听到声响，七濑转过身：“一织，快过来吧！”

“嗯。”

六弥凪终于加入喝酒的成年人队列，拿着一罐啤酒和二阶堂大和、逢坂壮五抱成一团，和泉三月忙于准备料理并没喝多少，四叶环吃着国王布丁，间或出声提醒逢坂壮五少喝点。

“环，不要光顾着吃布丁，哦，一织回来了，”和泉三月放下一盘沙拉，招呼自家弟弟，“快坐吧，最近你最辛苦了，多吃点。”

六弥凪微醺状态下，日语口音比往常还要重一点：“是啊，一织这一个多月，几乎上完大学的课程就要去工作，宿舍也不回，听经纪人说还在路上准备课题发表的内容。”

和泉一织放下挎包，还是波澜不惊的平静语气：“偶然的情况而已，入学这阵子恰好工作密集，不过好在现在我也适应学校的课程，工作最密集的这段时间也暂时告一段落了。”

来自北欧国度的王子夸张地捂住胸口：“那真是好消息，最近只能在团队番组里见到一织，我真的非常非常非常寂寞哦。”

“凪太夸张了，”二阶堂单手撑在桌面，笑得不怀好意，冲七濑那边抬了抬下巴，“这位也没少念叨你哦，一织。”

低头喝果汁的七濑被突然的点名惊到，惊慌下呛住，开始不住地咳嗽，却不忘在咳嗽的间隙反驳：“什……什么……我、我才……才没有……”

和泉一织抬手轻轻拍上他的后背，为他顺气：“是么？”

“你……咳咳咳……”好不容易缓过来，七濑提高了音量：“就是没有！”

“哦，那就没有吧。”

“一织！”

二阶堂看热闹不嫌事大：“阿陆他不是一直喜欢把他的天哥哥挂在嘴边么，这段时间连天哥哥都不管了，前几天九条还在问我，陆最近好像没什么精神，是不是出了什么事。”

“才不是为了一织呢！”

“哟，我这还没提到一织呢，你怎么就自己承认了呢？刚才不知道是谁老往玄关看，还小声说一织还没回来什么的，哥哥我的听力很好哦。”

逢坂抱了个酒瓶靠过来：“是哦是哦，我也听到啦。”

七濑脸涨得微红，对这群喝醉的人不知道是害羞还是气得，身边的和泉一织显然没有为他解围的意思，反而一副看好戏的样子，最后还是和泉三月帮了忙：“好了你们这群醉鬼，别老欺负陆啊。一织，大学生活怎么样？”

和泉一织轻飘飘地看了一眼七濑，顺着哥哥的话题走了下去：“和高中相比相对自由一些，而且授课形式也略有不同，大学的研讨会多了不少。”

和泉一织吃过饭径直先去洗澡，边擦头发边走回房间。推开半掩的房门，因为无聊而用脚尖点着地面的七濑来了精神：“一织！我来的时候门没关好，想着你大概去洗澡了，就先进来等你。”

“有什么事吗，七濑先生。”

“什么啊，这么冷淡。”

“我一直都是这样，不过，您是想听我再聊一聊大学的事情吗？”

“是，等等，一织是怎么猜到的？”

“是啊，我是怎么猜到的呢？”

晚餐时分，尽管知道逢坂喝醉了大概连他说了什么都听不清，和泉一织还是选择顾及半途退学的逢坂，恰好烤箱的提示音响起，大家一起做的披萨新鲜出炉，大学的话题就此打住。但他还是注意到七濑好奇的眼神。

去洗澡前刻意没有关好的门更像是试探。

“我先整理一下，请等一会。”

“嗯！”

和泉一织擦着滴水的发尾，想了想还是问道：“之前我们也有去大学里参加过校园祭，您为什么还这么好奇呢？”

“这个嘛……毕竟是一织就读的学校呀，总归还是不一样的。”

擦头发的动作顿了顿，和泉一织垂眼思考了两秒后开口：“那，您要到我的学校参观一下么？”

“欸？可以吗？真的可以吗！”

和泉一织转过身和他面对面：“可以哦。”

“太好了！”七濑兴奋过了头，没多想便直接扑到了和泉一织怀里，抱住了他，“谢谢你，一织！”

和泉一织堪堪稳住身形，下意识抬手回抱过去：“冷静一点，注意身体。具体时间等我确认过您的行程再说。”

“嗯！”

七濑松开手，稍微仰起头看向和泉一织，皱着眉嘀咕：“怎么感觉一织你又长高了呢？”

“毕竟我还是未成年，长个子很正常。”

“可我就没长多少……明明每晚都喝牛奶了啊。”

“需要我帮您论证各种因素对身高的影响吗？”

“不用了！”

和泉一织办事一向高效，去大学的时间定在了四天后的下午。这天上午七濑在国立市附近恰好有一个工作，办完后可以坐车到大学附近。七濑下了车，带好帽子与口罩，按照和泉一织先前给的指示，在十字路口右拐，经过便利店，直直沿路走，停在了一家汉堡店门口。他推门进去，店内人不多，一眼就看见和泉一织坐在最里面靠窗的位置，面前摆着一杯咖啡和一杯柑橘苏打水，手里拿着一本书。七濑在他对面坐下，这才看清对方看的是管理学教材。和泉一织合上书，把柑橘苏打水朝起来那边推了推：“请先喝点饮料吧，季节限定的。”

“哇，一织怎么知道我口渴了？”

“经纪人说你工作完就要过来，是她硬拉着才让你先把午饭吃了的。”

七濑不好意思地笑了笑，摘下口罩，捏了吸管，尝了尝饮料，抬起头的时候眼睛里似乎有光芒闪烁：“这个饮料，酸酸甜甜的超好喝！”

和泉一织轻轻笑道：“那你慢慢喝，不着急，下午的课程两点才开始。”

这话一出，七濑反而有些不安：“去旁听真的可以吗？”

“没关系的，这本来就是开放的选修课，时不时就有外校的学生来旁听，教授也讲得浅显易懂，哪怕不是相关专业的也可以听一听。”

“是吗，既然一织这么说了，那我就放心了。”

Idolish7的主唱终于放松心情，与和泉一织开始闲聊。

问及是否会在学校被认出来，和泉一织表示，确实会有这样的情况，但好在这所大学学术气氛浓厚，大家大多专注在自己的学业上，擦肩而过被认出经常只是留下一句善意的惊呼，不会特意折返过来找他。被索要签名都是很少的情况。对许多人来说，偶像和泉一织在这里也是一样的学生。随着时间推移，这种认知只会更加普遍。

“很好呢。”

“嗯？”

七濑稍稍歪头，笑容一如既往，真心地替一织高兴：“在这里，一织会很自在吧。”

太过耀眼的笑颜让和泉一织晃了眼，愣了一小会儿才回过神：“是的。”

他们踩着上课铃走进教室，坐在了后排。阶梯教室里坐满了人，和善的教授在讲台后，幽默风趣地授课。七濑甚至自己带了本子和笔，把教授的板书认认真真地记录下来。和泉一织侧过头看到的就是七濑仔细写笔记的样子。他很清楚地知道，七濑陆因为身体很弱，小时候几乎都在医院里度过，长大后也没法正常上学，必然对在学校的时间格外珍惜。今天带七濑过来，有没有把他的遗憾稍微弥补一些呢？

哪怕只有一点点也好。而他自己也会因为这一点点的程度感到满足。

七濑抬头看黑板，眼睛的余光看见和泉一织正盯着自己出神，他转过头，很小声地提醒他：“一织，好好听课。”

和泉一织却笑了，眼睛里都藏不住的温柔笑意满溢出来，比窗外的阳光还要和暖，连语气都染上了柔和的色调：“好。”

在七濑面前，这样的和泉一织太过少见，但课程还在继续，虽然不解，七濑也没空深究，只能把视线重新挪回到教室前面。

下课的时候，他俩还是被人认出来了。女孩子看看七濑又看看和泉一织，不知为何神色越发激动，七濑做了个噤声的动作，拜托道：“只是私人行程而已，所以……”

女孩子捂住嘴巴，不住点头：“嗯嗯嗯，请好好享受吧，我就不打扰了。”刚要走又像想到什么似的补充了一句：“我会一直支持idolish7的！”

“非常感谢。”

和泉一织带着七濑走过校园的小道，为他介绍标志性建筑的历史。这所有百余年历史的名校建筑风格受到西方影响，有强烈的罗马风格。七濑好奇心彻底激发出来，手机拍照没有停过。在池塘边逗留的时候，还被里面个头硕大的鲤鱼吸引，有一条金色的鲤鱼悠悠游过，七濑惊奇地睁大了眼睛，抓住和泉一织的小臂：“一织，快看快看，这条金色鲤鱼好大！”

“是啊，七濑先生，您注意安全。”

七濑对着金色鲤鱼拍了好多照片都意犹未尽，蹲在池塘边，自言自语：“这条鱼岁数会不会比我还大啊。”和泉一织刚想说点什么，有水滴落在了脸上。本以为是错觉，但池塘水面上也出现了雨水滴落溅起的涟漪。

“下雨了？可是太阳还在呀。”

“总之先找个地方避一避吧，七濑先生快起来，我们到那边的屋檐下面。”

雨势不大，淅淅沥沥的，大概要不了多久就会结束，路过的学生们有的人图省事，连伞也不打，只用手随意地遮在头顶。

七濑探头朝外张望：“太阳雨哎，看来是狐狸出嫁了。”

“您马上就要成年了，还相信这个吗？”

“一织真是的，太不解风情了！”

“只是唯物主义而已。”

“就不能相信这是什么好兆头之类的吗。”

“您如果这么认为的话，倒也不是不可以。”

七濑说不过他，气鼓鼓地别过脸。不过他的脾气来得快去得也快，等雨停了便又主动喊他：“一织，雨停了！”

去一织的学校上了课还参观了很多地方这件事让七濑情绪非常高涨，回到宿舍还和二阶堂、和泉三月比划着说了很久，两人都很配合地听他讲述。二阶堂还不忘揶揄和泉一织：“阿一真是贴心。”

和泉一织没接话，倒是七濑替他回答了：“对啊，一织安排得特别好，而且能在这样的大学读书，一织真的很厉害呢。”

二阶堂“欸”了一声，正要顺势再开一罐啤酒，却被和泉三月一把夺过：“明早你还要去拍摄电视剧，不准喝了！”

“不是吧，就一罐！”

“一罐也不行！”

有些话和泉一织不便当着其他人的面说，于是在晚些时候，敲了七濑的门。

“请进。”

七濑房间的电视开着，和泉一织没记错的话，这部剧有九条天参演，不过不是主役，戏份不多。他进门时看了一眼，九条天还没出场，七濑抱着枕头坐在床上，手里是那本他今天做了笔记的本子。

和泉一织习惯性坐在地上，七濑则是挪了挪让出地方，拍拍床边示意他坐在那儿。和七濑无须在这种小细节客气，和泉一织坐在了床边。

“七濑先生，你觉得今天开心吗？”

“很开心哦，一织真的花心思了吧。特意找了这样有趣的课带我旁听，在学校里参观也是你提前规划好的吧。”七濑说话间还在看着笔记，随后抬起头，赧然地看向他：“明明我年纪大一些，但好像总是在对一织撒娇呢。”

“只对我撒娇明明就可以的。”话说出口和泉一织才发现自己这句没经过思考的发言听起来有多么糟糕，好在音量不大，七濑没听清：“一织你说了什么？”

“不，什么都没。我只是在想，您是不是在考虑继续读书之类的。”

七濑摇摇头：“没有哦。羡慕是羡慕，但也只是羡慕而已。别人选择的生活方式和前进道路，终究也只是别人的。大概因为小时候身体的缘故，我难免会控制不住地向往学校生活，可我也很清楚，我的梦想是什么，现在的状态我很满意，并且会继续走下去。偶尔像这样被一织带领着体验一下，我就很满足了。这样想的话，有一织在身边真是太好了，今天好像跟做梦一样美好。我都不知道该怎么感谢你，有什么我能做的，一定要告诉我哦。”

电视剧还在播放，九条天好像在刚才他们聊天期间就出场了，可是七濑直到这番话说完才注意到。

感情连绵不绝地涌出来，和泉一织一直试图以理性构筑坚固的容器将其收纳并控制，但左胸口下的源泉根本无法封闭，盖紧盖子只会让有限的空间岌岌可危，裂缝逐渐明显。

“什么都可以吗？”

裂缝扩大，偏偏有人还要从外部推波助澜。

尽管镜头聚焦在了九条天的身上，七濑的注意力还是转移到了他这边：“嗯，什么都可以哦，你尽管提！”

“那……”和泉一织的声音发哑，“你闭上眼睛。”

某些地方意外迟钝的七濑没有察觉不对，虽然疑惑地问了为什么，却还是顺从地闭上了眼睛。

即便如此，和泉一织还是抬手捂住了他的眼睛。他的头脑难得混沌不堪，完全无法思考的情况下，身体擅自靠了过去。

“如果觉得讨厌的话，请一定要推开我，务必要这么做。”

七濑终于发现和泉一织的状态变得奇怪，可他相信一织，哪怕心存疑惑，还是选择答应。

“我知道了。”

等了两秒他想出声问一问一织怎么了，却失去了开口的机会。

嘴唇上的温热触感告诉他，他正在被人亲吻，而对方或许是因为紧张之类的原因，甚至在微微颤抖。七濑的脑中顿时空白一片，唇瓣相贴了多久他无法计算，只是亲吻他的那个人在退开后，落荒而逃般离开了他的卧室。七濑听他的话一直闭着眼睛，直到房门被拉开的声音传来才慢慢睁开。

和泉三月和死心不改还想从冰箱里拿啤酒的二阶堂大和斗争了很久，半劝说半威胁地让对方回房间休息，才放心地走向自己的卧室，结果在走廊里看到自己的弟弟一脸狼狈地从七濑陆的房间出来，他出声喊了一声一织，结果对方受惊似的脊背僵直，然后回避了自己的视线，直接大步走回房间。和泉三月觉得不对劲，决定赶紧先去看看七濑。他站在门口，只见七濑抱着腿坐在床上，脸埋在膝盖之间。

“陆，怎么了？身体有什么不舒服吗？”

“一织……”

“一织怎么了？”

“一织这个笨蛋！”

“啊？”

真的是超级大笨蛋。

自己都答应了，觉得讨厌就会推开的。

但是自己没有推开他啊，这不就说明……

果然一织是笨蛋，七濑陆愤懑地腹诽着那个逃开的人。

END


End file.
